PROJECT SUMMARY The burden of gastrointestinal, liver and pancreatic diseases in the US exceeds $135 billion. The overall mission of the Center for Gastrointestinal Biology and Disease (CGIBD) is to promote multidisciplinary research to reduce the burden of digestive diseases. The Center achieves this mission through the following: 1) Core facilities that provide new technologies, expertise, training, technical assistance, laboratory animals, biostatistical and clinical research support. 2) A pilot/feasibility program that provides startup funds to promising investigators. 3) A scientific enrichment program consisting of seminars, special lectures, workshops and competitions for trainees that improve the intellectual climate for gastrointestinal biological research. 4) A professional development and training program that fosters the careers of junior faculty and trainees. Members of the CGIBD are basic and clinical scientists from diverse disciplines dedicated to advancing our understanding of the biology, physiology and epidemiology of digestive diseases. The overarching theme for the Center is Homeostasis, Injury and Repair, a theme that encompasses the wide range of digestive disease research conducted by the membership. Within the theme, members cluster into three areas of research focus: microbiome, clinical/translational research, regenerative medicine/repair. The research base includes 47 full members and 9 associate members from 22 departments. The annual direct costs for digestive disease-related grants to members total $27.9 million. To support the research of members, the Center proposes an Administrative Core to organize the activities of the Center and the following scientific cores: 1) Advanced Analytics; 2) Biostatistics and Clinical Research; 3) Gnotobiotic Animal; 4) Large Animal Models. These cores have evolved to support the scientific directions of center members and to provide new investigative opportunities. The cores improve efficiency, lower cost, and provide services that would not otherwise be available to investigators. Through all of its activities, the Center improves communication, promotes collaboration, develops careers, and generally enriches the environment for digestive disease research.